The Blind Date
by inspiremepatrick
Summary: I should just stop trusting my gut so often and listen to my brain, but I just want to be loved I'm tired of being alone. This is enough for now speak to you after the date. Will Naruto find the one for him. Will Sasuke find out secrets about his bother night life. Find out by following. By the way I'm being really dramatic, but it is a good story. Contains boy/boy action.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story has a lot of unnecessary detail but I like to write my stories like that. I put detail into it because I intend for this to be a long one shot kind of story. I have tried to make real chapter stories in the past but I could never finish them because the story would go too far along in my head (because before I write anything I like to have I dot the story in my head to know where I am going with it before it ends up a life story of the characters) that I couldn't type it down fast enough. I feel like my problem isn't like most were I don't know where the story should end or how to continue it like most I have read, but to be able to give it to you knowing that is my best work and give people sex with a good plot to it. I have tried twice I started two good stories on here and I have failed due to overactive imagination. Third times the charm right ?! Wish me luck.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just like writing fan fiction.**_

 _ **This story contains boy on boy relationships, might contain bondage and explicit sex.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Patrick**_

 _Dear Patrick_

 _I never thought that I would say this but I think I am finally will meet the man I think I want to be with forever. Don't hold me to that I don't have the best of luck with these things. I know I say that a lot but I always get the feeling I guess I should just stop trusting my gut so often and listen to my brain, but I just want to be loved I'm tired of being alone. This is enough for now speak to you after the date._

Naruto put away his dairy for a later time and headed to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror and smiled. His hair was ruffled and stuck in odd places and his eye were angled almost like a women's and they looked soft all the time but right now they were half lidded from sleep, his lips were naturally plump and pink. Naruto winked at himself and turned the water on for a bath.

 _'Damn I look like I just had sex. Hopefully I get some but maybe that not a good first date thing.'_

Naruto wanted to look perfect, there was no room for mistakes. He laid out his shaving and hair product next to the bath for when he needed them. When taking a bath he always like to do it in two parts. Shower so that his hair was almost out of the way and the conditioner was relaxing in his hair for the second part. The bath part was him while he waited for the bath to fill up he would shave his legs and anything else he needed to shave. It was a long process but he looked amazing after. But before he could get started the house phone rang.

 _'It's always something before I could do want I want.'_

Naruto made his way down the black stainless steel staircase that Sai had made for him and also was a rare piece that he showed off to a select few people who had come to the opening in his house, that was a bad day for him there were too many people in his living space that he didn't know, but he did it for a friend. By the time he got down stairs he knew the phone was on its last ring and picked it up while looking into his kitchen. That weirdly reminded him he had to clean the kitchen in case they came back to his place.

"Hello this is Naruto speaking."

 _'Hola bitch cakes.'_

"Kiba, from what I remember Shino is the top in the relationship, so aren't you the bitch, puppy."

 _'Go fuck yourself Uzumaki.'_

"I know I'm flexible, but not that flexible Kibs."

 _'Uugh'_

"Why did you call again I have some important things I attend to bro."

 _'I know that's why I wanted to talk now because you'll be primping for hours.'_

"It not primping it's taking care of yourself asshole."

 _'Whatever one should never take that long in a bath.'_

"Well .. I LIKE TAKING BATHS. Whatever, can you tell me why you called so I can hang up."

 _'Ohh Sai asked if you come the opening of the art gallery tomorrow.'_

"Why didn't he ask me himself?"

 _'Because he says he doesn't have time to and he doesn't want anyone but work people on his phone record if he has to see Garra. He's going to be there all night and Garra wouldn't let him back out the house if he goes home.'_

"Why?"

 _'Because our little Sai has been holding out on him since last week, with all the preparations for the gallery, and hanging and placing still has to be done and Sai wants it perfect so he is doing it himself.'_

"Garra must be pissed."

 _'You didn't see him today, he was like a walking killing intent. The bitchy secretary didn't even bother him for some late paper work he still had to hand in._ '

"I'll call him later then. Go back to Shino he's probably waiting for your ass."

He had meant that literally, Naruto heard some faint sounds of rustling and then Shino came on to the phone. _'Shino give me back the phone now.'_

 _'Sorry Naruto I have to go to work soon and I haven't walked my puppy around the block yet and he just has so much energy right now.'_ Naruto busted out laughing and almost dropped the phone in his hysterics. _'Shino don't say things like that to him, he has so much rag content on me right now.'_ Soon more rustling and thump was heard and then a soft moan. _'Shi kun get your fingers out of there.'_

 _'You've been a bad boy lately, ignoring me when I call you, I need to punishment you.'_ Naruto heard a yelp and a whine followed by a loud moan. _'Shi kun Naruto is still on the phone and this is embarrassing.'_

Naruto blushed a little over their antics and wished he could hang up so he get on with what he was doing or join in, which ever came first.

"Have a good night Shino and tell Kiba bye for me."

 _'Ok night and have a good date, you deserve happiness, don't let anyone ever take you for granted.'_ Naruto blushed once more. Shino really could be thoughtful at times were he isn't trying to sex up his best friend.

"Thanks Shino."

After hanging up the phone Naruto rolled his eyes that took longer that it was supposed to. He walked back up the stairs and into my room which had a personal bath. Naruto tried to start his routine once more and got frustrated, he needed another towel. He went over to the rack that had his clean towels and grabbed one.

 _I swear this is taking longer than it needs to be._

Naruto pushed the sliding glass back and turned the water on. This was to time where he hated to have a deep tub. He always seemed to bang his shins on the edge when he entered. But that wouldn't happen today, he stepped over carefully and once in the shower he washed his hair with the strawberry shampoo and when he was don't he got the conditioner and let it sit in his hair. Now that he felt completely clean he could start to shave.

Naruto stepped out the shower and took a second to look up at the time. _This is taking longer than I expected. Damn Kiba._

He looked at the tub realized he had no time to take a bath now. He would just shave his legs and get dressed. He did his armpit first and then switched it to the shower attachment he had so he could sit and shave his legs. Once his legs were completely smooth he washed the soap off his legs. Then he washed the conditioner out of his hair.

Naruto stepped out the tub and once again and his phone was ringing this time it was his cell phone. He picked it up and saw it was Garra on the caller id.

"Good evening Garra-chan."

 _'Evening Naruto, by any chance has Sai contacted you at all today.'_

"No Garra he hasn't."

 _'Are you lying to me Naruto.'_ He wanted to tell him he called Kiba but he decided against it.

"Never Garra, I understand what you feeling, but you have to give him some time you know. He has been working on the gallery opening for a long time."

 _'That's the point, when is it going to be done, I want him back.'_ Naruto imagined Garra lying on the floor whining like a child. He chuckled

"If you want you could wait outside the place and pick him up when it's done and then you can drive him home." He heard Garra growl a little in announce.

 _'He doesn't want me anywhere near the place. He wants it to be a surprise, it's going to be a surprise alright, when he looking like he hasn't eaten in weeks and he's pale. And I can't do anything because he wants to do this alone.'_ Naruto smiled at the concern in his voice. Garra could be a cold bastard sometimes but with the people he loves he's too overly protective.

"You know Garra, he has every right to follow his dream, and do what he loves. All he's asking is for some time and support so he can finish what he has started and you can support him but trusting he's going to be okay. Yeah he's going to look like hell ran him over but then it's your job he gets back to health."

 _'You know I'm not good with emotions and neither is he-'_ Naruto quickly cut him off

"That's why you two are perfect for each other." He heard Garra sigh. Some shifting and then nothing. "But he wants it his way and only his way and you job right now is to be supportive at the opening and catch him when he passes out after it is all done."

 _'Fine your right I should have called you in the first place.'_

"Who did you call before."

 _'My sister…'_ I gave a little shiver sometimes his sister was too sisterly and could give the wrong advice. Sai was not a girl and didn't like to be treated as one. He remember the first day Garra asked him out and got punched in the face.

''Ooh I understand." Naruto paced around the bedroom, he needed to get dressed in the perfect outfit, he didn't know what they were doing tonight but he wanted to have an outfit that did everything.

"Well I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have a date tonight and I have to get dressed."

 _'Call if something goes wrong and I meant anything goes wrong even if he looks at you the wrong way. You don't know this guy Naruto.'_ Once again he heard Garra's growl. _'You know what, I don't think you should go at all, isn't this the first time you meeting him.'_

"You're too overprotective, your are just like Kyuubi, I can take care of myself you know. I'm not helpless."

 _'Well get used to it who set you up on this date anyway.'_

"Itachi did, he said he had the perfect person for me after I ranted on about how bad guys were at our last meeting."

 _'You sure he isn't tricking you into going out with him.'_

"No Garra-chan, now I'm hanging up this whole conversation I have been standing up naked air drying." He chuckled at the groan he heard

 _'That was too much information Uzumaki.'_

"Good night Garra." He was getting uncomfortable and he dick was getting cold.

 _'Good night Naruto and have fun but not too much fun it is still the first date.'_

"Aren't you the one who confessed to Sai, got punched in the face and then took him into a janitors closet two seconds later and fucked him. You don't even know if he shower that day."

 _'It's not my fault he's delicious.'_

"Don't ever say that to me again."

 _'Good night Naruto.'_

"Good night."

After saying good night Naruto went to find clothes that looked dressed to kill while putting on some boy shorts. They made his butt more perky and kept him from flapping around, and if someone had to take off his pants he would look cute. After picking out the outfit and putting back some things that didn't make the cut he went down stairs to do some cleaning if the person wanted to come in the house.

He cleaned up the kitchen, washed the dishes and then took out the garbage. He fixed the couches in the living room even though it really wasn't a mess he had to make it looked lived in, so he fluffed up the cushions. He quickly went back upstairs to make his bed and went in the bath and cleaned up the shaving supplies and made sure the hair was washed down the tub. He took a minute to breath and then he heard his phone ping. Itachi had texted him.

 _Your date will be arriving in 30 minutes. Don't be late like you are to our meetings._

Naruto quickly got his clothes on, he was wearing something that really could change into anything, something for dinner, dancing, a night at the park. He had on his black skinny jeans but they made he look a little curvy his hips and thighs. He wore a white button up and sleeves rolled, and over that a dark grey blazer. But he wouldn't wear it unless it got cold. He never really liked to put on jewelry for the first date but he really wanted to wear his earrings, he put in the two gold studs and he left the rest for maybe a second date. He also wore the gold bracelet with black studs that Garra had given him for his 16th birthday.

He had 15 more minutes left and decided to gel his hair, it took him about 5 minutes. He knew he was doing extra but he had nothing else to do so he put his best French wine in the cooler and started to move pictures around on his mantle and coffee table. He finally decided to settle down and watch some TV to keep his mind off his mystery date.

A couple of minutes later his doorbell rang. He tensed up. He turned off the TV now realizing loud it was and made his way to the door.

 _'He must think I'm deaf or a moron after hearing the TV so loud.'_

He opened the door to find someone who was the most exquisite thing he's ever seen. Naruto could hardly keep his mouth closed and then he realized he was staring.

 _ **I absolutely hope you love reading this as much as I liked thinking about it. There are a couple more chapters coming your way in the near future and thanking for reading. It would be a nice help if you could comment and let me know if you liked the story so far. ~Patrick**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story has a lot of unnecessary detail but I like to write my stories like that. I put detail into it because I intend for this to be a long one shot kind of story. I have tried to make real chapter stories in the past but I could never finish them because the story would go too far along in my head (because before I write anything I like to have I dot the story in my head to know where I am going with it before it ends up a life story of the characters) that I couldn't type it down fast enough. I feel like my problem isn't like most were I don't know where the story should end or how to continue it like most I have read, but to be able to give it to you knowing that is my best work and give people sex with a good plot to it. I have tried twice I started two good stories on here and I have failed due to overactive imagination. Third times the charm right ?! Wish me luck.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just like writing fan fiction.**_

 _ **This story contains boy on boy relationships, might contain bondage and explicit sex.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Patrick**_

 _Last time on Blind Date…_

 _A couple of minutes later his doorbell rang. He tensed up. He turned off the TV now realizing loud it was and made his way to the door._

 _'He must think I'm deaf or a moron after hearing the TV so loud.'_

 _He opened the door to find someone who was the most exquisite thing he's ever seen. Naruto could hardly keep his mouth closed and then he realized he was staring._

"Are you just going to stand with your mouth hanging open? You could catch flies like that."

Naruto quickly closed his mouth and smirked catching the stranger licking his lips.

"I could say the same to you." He moved aside to let the let the man in, but he didn't look like a stranger he looked like someone he has meet before.

 _'Maybe in a past life or something'_

 **SASUKE POINT OF VIEW**

 _'God Itachi was right this man was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. I can help but think I have seen he somewhere before or met him.'_

"Tsk, I wasn't drooling like you were dobe."

"Whatever you teme. Do you want something to drink before we go?" _I could believe my ear or my eyes. Its him it's really him. The goof ball that wore orange all the time and said he was going to run the world someday._

"Wait a minute can you say that again?"

"What teme." _It looked like something had clicked in his brain like it did mine._

"YOU, IT'S YOU I KNEW ITACHI'S NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR." he yelled and pointed at me.

"I see you remember me dobe but, what happen to all the orange? You look normal _and sexy_ " he said the last part in his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment. "Well Sasuke I have taken to wearing less bright colors on my first dates."

"That's a relief now I don't have to be blinded." Sasuke said half-hearted, he was still looking at the boy outfit and how everything fit well on his and brought out some muscle he seemed to have.

"But I thought you were a ready blinded by my good looks Sasu." Naruto flirted a little, and soften his eyes. He walked to the chair I was standing next to and leaned toward him. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Naruto grabbed his jacket from behind Sasuke and smirked. The blonde made his way to the door that had keys hanging from the hook. Naruto felt eyes on him and looked back Sasuke was still standing there.

Sasuke's cheeks were a little pink at the statement and he headed over to the blonde.

"I have to say you're right, you look much better up close, but we must go we have reservations at a place I like to go." Now Sasuke got to smirk and the blush he put on the others face and made his way out the door.

Naruto locked up his house and set the alarm then made his way out the door behind him. As soon as Sasuke stepped out the house he got a text from Itachi.

 _'Did you like my surprise little brother?_ '

'You are messing with me, I remember him from grade school, he was a complete idiot, you know I don't like idiots.' Sasuke was furiously texting while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _'Well you learn new things every day Sasuke, he is not as bad as you think he is.'_ Naruto was interested to know who he was texting about that had him so emotional.

 **SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW (END)**

"Who are you texting so much" Sasuke turned around from heading to his car he had forgot about the blonde he was talking about for a second.

"Itachi, I'm telling him that have picked you up." Sasuke then continued to walk up to his car and open the door the blonde. Naruto was surprised at the hospitality the raven was showing. He smiled at him and took his seat. Sasuke got into the driver seat and buckled up and started the car.

"So what's happening on this date, if I may ask?" Sasuke was surprised with his language but skipped over it, saying he could have not changed that much.

"We are going to have dinner at Ruè." Sasuke expected a question about what it was, but was again surprised.

"Ohh that is a nice place, I love it there especially in the evening they have a great view." Naruto said with his eyes sparking in enjoyment.

"You have been there before." Sasuke said unbelieving.

"Yes of course I like to take my bother there when he comes back into town. Their food taste amazing." Sasuke drove up a hill and wondered how the blonde could get in a place like that. He then he felt like being nice and do something the blonde wanted to do.

"I know, I guess after that it something you want to do." Naruto's face lit up and he immediately knew what to do. Sasuke immediately felt dread in his stomach.

"Ok I know a place that would be fun, even for you." Naruto giggled a bit.

"What tis that supposed to mean?" Sasuke pouted for a split second but Naruto had caught it.

"That I can only remember you being stuck up and stuffy. So if your letting me pick I'm going to get you to have some fun." Naruto was excited he would take them somewhere were even Itachi have some kind of fun.

"I am not stuck up or stuffy-" Once again for the night he was cut off by the blonde.

"If you anything like your brother or your father, you are stuck up and need to be knocked down a peg and don't think I can't do that."

"You've met my father." Naruto was the one to give the confused face.

"Yes of course."

"Have you met my entire family but me?" Sasuke almost glared at Naruto because he knew nothing about him and everyone else seemed to.

"I think so I have met your mom, aunt, uncle and your cousins."

"What the hell, When?"

"Your extended family and mom at a Christmas party I threw two years ago, and you father five years ago and Itachi I have known for about three years. I don't know have you never came up in a conversation before." Naruto touched his chin trying to think back to a time they mentioned Sasuke in a conversation. He couldn't think of any.

"And you have never come up in one either, what were you doing for you all to have met."

Just as Naruto was about to give to answer Sasuke pulled up the restaurant. The valet service came to get the car immediately. Naruto stood at the front door next to an old couple wait for Sasuke to get to the door. Sasuke was still amazed with how he looked even covered up, it was a little cold and Naruto had put on his blazer and waited for Sasuke to get the ticket for valet. Sasuke came back was leading them in tot the doors.

"For all that trouble I could have given you my parking space for the night." Sasuke once again looked at him like he was crazy. _How do you get your own parking space here?_

He was about to give the reservation name but a man in a black yutaka came around and tapped the blondes back and gave him a big hug. "NARUTO MY FRIEND WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TONIGHT"

"Jiji-sama can you please stop yelling." Naruto held his ear in fear it might start bleeding.

"Sorry I haven't seen you in a while I missed you. I almost thought you were starving and was about to go looking for you."

"Thanks I have tons of work piled on me lately and I haven't found the time to eat anymore I have settled for takeout and it's hurting my figure." Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them having a conversation in the middle of the room. And looking at the boys figure and disagreeing, in all their minds it was perfect.

"Ooh then you must have the best tonight, I will be serving you tonight. Come on then." The older man was shuffling them to a private room with the best view to eat. Sasuke was still in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. We was still so lost in what was going on with his date and who was.

"Ohh but I have a date tonight, and he has made reservations." Naruto shuffled back to Sasuke and grabbed his arm and gave the older man puppy eyes.

"He can come too then." The old man hid a knowing smirked.

Naruto was seated in his preferred room, there was an intimate table it held about three people. Candles were lite in the room and was a chandelier in middle of the room above the table, but it gave off a low light for a romantic setting. Sasuke didn't know what to think.

"You know the chef." Sasuke gave a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I knew him when he owned a smaller restaurant in the city, I was a daily customer and a worker back then. I did work here to but for a couple of weeks until college started."

"Well that's lucky. And I still have on my mind where did you meet my family."

"I met your dad on a business trip. I was learning how to professionally do a trade meeting in Koto. It was my first but it want really well. Your dad wasn't forgiving about my mistakes at first but he got to know me and what I can do. We became fast business partners."

"Partners?"

"Yes my brother and I have taken over the Resengan Corp., it sells information and a variety of weapons. I personally own and started Kitsune, it's a chain of museums and various night clubs in the red light district that my brother her doesn't know about. Since my father and mother passed, my brother and I have had to show what we are made of because people didn't respect children. It's funny how people don't realize that we are the most powerful in the game. They try to overturn us, but they can't. I had a deal last week with another information corp., but they thought it was a good idea to hack our computer. So stupid. They don't know I have the best hackers out there."

Sasuke didn't know what to think about the blonde sitting next to him. He appeared to be more put together and more successful than the last time he ever saw he. Maybe he really did run the world like he wanted.

"How did you meet my bother of all people he does not go many places." Sasuke was still confused and had more questions.

"Don't let your eyes fool you. Itachi gets out, he invites me to parties all the time and comes to my clubs once in a while, I was supposed to attend one the other night. But I had to be there for one of my workers he got ill and he lives alone right now so I kept him company. But I digress. I met your brother when he was transferred to your company branch in Tyoko. It was funny bartering with him. He really puts up a fight but I won anyway."

"My bother that I know doesn't party, and if so he would invite me." Sasuke squinted his eyes, _why would his bother keep something like that from him_.

"I don't think you would like his friends." Naruto said with a slight smirk

"He has friends." Complete confusion at this point took over Sasuke. He needed to talk to his brother.

"I think you should get in touch with the rest of your family and see what else they have been keeping from you."

"Hn. I have … Hold on." Sasuke pulled out his phone and quickly texted Itachi.

 _"Itachi you go to parties every time I call you are at home or working."_

 _"Ooo assume as you will, I go out but after your bed time my dear bother. Naruto shows me the better part of the night life."_

 _"Please don't tell me you have already…"_

 _ **I absolutely hope you love reading this as much as I liked thinking about it. There are a couple more chapters coming your way in the near future and thanking for reading. It would be a nice help if you could comment and let me know if you liked the story so far. ~Patrick**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story has a lot of unnecessary detail but I like to write my stories like that. I put detail into it because I intend for this to be a long one shot kind of story. I have tried to make real chapter stories in the past but I could never finish them because the story would go too far along in my head (because before I write anything I like to have I dot the story in my head to know where I am going with it before it ends up a life story of the characters) that I couldn't type it down fast enough. I feel like my problem isn't like most were I don't know where the story should end or how to continue it like most I have read, but to be able to give it to you knowing that is my best work and give people sex with a good plot to it. I have tried twice I started two good stories on here and I have failed due to overactive imagination. Third times the charm right?! Wish me luck.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just like writing fan fiction.**_

 _ **This story contains boy on boy relationships, might contain bondage and explicit sex.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Patrick**_

 _Last time on Blind Date…_

 _"Itachi you go to parties every time I call you are at home or working."_

 _"Ooo assume as you will, I go out but after your bed time my dear bother. Naruto shows me the better part of the night life."_

 _"Please don't tell me you have already…"_

 _"No if you thinking sex , me and Naruto get along because we like similar people but that is for another conversation and you talking to me so much you are ignoring you date don't be upset if he walks away."_

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave a questioning glance. "What does Itachi mean buy you like similar people?"

"That is a whole story in itself. It would be nice if we could talk about something that is not our family or jobs." Naruto gave a little smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude asking so many questions. But I have never been in a place where I don't know anything." Sasuke felt a little guilt for treating Naruto like he was on interrogation.

"I understand you probably thought I was still goof ball and I couldn't hold a conversation. Some of that is right I'm still a head strong person and I still want to rule the world but I'm going to be smart at it. What I have now I have made it with my own money and I don't borrow, I buy." Sasuke smirked at the ending of the sentence, the dobe was perfect for him not needy, can hold his own, and as too beautiful for words to describe.

"Mm… I think I know now why he was chose you, to be honest I didn't was to go on this date."

"Because he thought you were a stiff and needed to get a life other than the quiet living rooms and classical music." It was Naruto's turn to smirk this time.

Sasuke was a little huffy and inside he wanted to pout and glare at the boy invading his every thought at the moment. "No. I thought you were going to be some dumb blonde chick like always. I don't know what he thought I was into."

"Like always… so you have a type, and it's blonde." Naruto smirked and crossed his legs.

Sasuke noticed and thought nothing of it and went back to speaking. "But I was wrong and when I realized who you were I assumed, I shouldn't have, you aged up nicely" Sasuke looked over Naruto once more and scanned him heatedly. Naruto blushed at the attention he was given and then that was the moment for their food to arrive.

The old man walked in with a cart and started to place the food on the table. "Is your evening going well Naruto?" The oldest man smirked as he finished.

"It's going fine Jiji-san." Naruto blushed once again and looked out at the view to stop himself from getting flustered.

"You treat this boy right you hear me, he has been through too much shit." Sasuke was quite surprised for the old man to speak to him directly as a warning, and to curse. Naruto on the other hand was mortified.

"Jiji-san he hasn't done anything. And you really don't need to do that I can handle myself." Naruto stood up and walked the older man outside of the room.

"Gramps you know not everyone is going to be like him. That was a one-time thing that would never happen again." Naruto gave him the face of 'please let this go'.

"Fine he slips up one time and I have the ball cutters in the kitchen." Naruto let out a breath and nodded. He hugged the old man and the chef went on his way.

Naruto rolled his eyes and entered the room again. He saw that his food was set out on the table and waiting for him.

"Thanks Sasuke and I'm sorry he was rude there." Naruto bowed as a formal apology and then sat down.

"Its ok, it is apparent that he cares for you like his own and I expected it from the beginning." Sasuke touched his arm softly and rubbed. He then he realized what he was doing and moved his hand away quickly. Naruto and Sasuke blushed when they made eye contact.

"Thank you for being understanding. By the way I was thinking that if you wanted a second date, are you free tomorrow night for my friend's art gallery opening." Sasuke smirked but on the inside his little chibi was happy and jumping for joy with the chance to see the blonde again.

"Sure what time because I meetings till the evening." Naruto was also happy because he had put himself out there and got a great response. Also it showed that he didn't mind meeting his friends.

"It most likely around 6 o'clock. We don't have to be early, it's just for support" Sasuke nodded "Would you like me to pick you up or anything." Naruto asked with his head tilted cutely to the side.

"You might not have too." Naruto gave a questioning glance at him and raised and brow. 'If tonight goes well you definitely will see me in the morning.' Sasuke thought in his head.

After that Naruto and Sasuke ate with small talk here and there until they were done with their food. A different waiter came in and handing Naruto the bill. But before he could open it, Sasuke quickly plucked it out his hands and looked at the price. He put some cash in the little book folds and stood up without argument. He picked up Naruto's blazer to help put it on him.

Naruto blushed once again and kissed Sasuke's cheek and put the blazer on. He walked forward and waited for Sasuke to come out of his daze. Sasuke smirked and walked up to Naruto and put his hand on the small of his back and they walked out of the restaurant. They waited for Sasuke car and had some small talk about the different plays they saw. And then chatted about some they wanted to see in the future.

"So what's your favorite play?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and waited for the answer.

"You're going to think that I'm really gay after this but it's CHICAGO." Naruto was blown away with the information and never had he been so happy.

"That's my favorite as well." Naruto said with a grin and a blush. Sasuke though it was the cutest thing he had ever saw but if someone was to ask what he felt in that direct moment he would have denied the feeling. He feel an impulse to kiss the blonde and he did. Sasuke pulled Naruto in by his waist and kissed is temple. He looked down and saw the most gorgeous blush ever on his checks. Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes and kissed his lips. Both of them had the same experience and the same thought all at once.

'HE'S KISSING MEE.' Naruto didn't know what think but he loved the feel of his lips on the other. They were soft but not the girly soft it was just right for him. He tilted his head to get a little more.

"OH MY GOD I'M KISSING HIM.' Sasuke felt the same way about Naruto but he took it how the blonde felt against him. His arms comfortably set around the other and feeling of him embracing the other. And god didn't he smell good.

After that, nothing seemed to matter. Sasuke tightened his hold on the blonde waist, his hand moved and splayed against his back, his other hand moved the cup Naruto's chin pulling him closer. While Naruto's arms found their way around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was about to deepen the kiss and a car horn honked jumping both of them. And made them spilt. Sasuke immediately glared at the valet in the car and almost ripped the body out of the driver seat. He opened the door for the red face blonde and then stepped in to the car himself.

They sat in the car trying to cool down a bit before heading to the next location. They both tried not looking at one another as Sasuke pulled away from the restaurant. Sasuke started down the road and immediately didn't know where he was going for the next stop.

He briefly looked over to Naruto. "Do you mind telling me where we're heading to?" Naruto smirked and licked his lips.

"We're going to the club." Sasuke couldn't contain himself he had to look at the blonde lick those soft and plump lips. The car swerved just a little because he wasn't paying attention.

"But which one I don't know where to drive." Naruto then realized Sasuke had never been there before.

"Oh right! Pull over." The car slowly came to a complete stop and Naruto got out the car. Sasuke couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the other boys' ass.

"What are you going might I ask?" Sasuke took this short second that Naruto couldn't see what he was doing and rearranged his junk because of the images invading his head.

"Well you're going to get out the car so I can drive to the place and it can be a surprise." Sasuke raised a neat brow and gave the look. 'No way in hell are you driving my car' look. Naruto in turn just back the cute and sexy pout 2.0. Sasuke found he will slowly breaking down. Sasuke didn't know what to do give his car to the blonde or be stubborn and ruin the rest of the date. As Sasuke went through the thinking process Naruto waited by the drive side while the car passed by. A few honks were sent his way but one car was daring and pulled over in front of them. A man medium build, with frosted green hair can out of his car and made his way over to the blonde.

"Do you need help pretty little thing." Naruto looked disgusted for a split second until he realized the man was getting closer. And he smell seemed to be getting closer as well. He smelt like he has been using perfume to cover up the fact that he has not been showering. He felt like throwing up.

"No we really don't need help you can go." He man then realized that someone else was in the car and scoffed. Naruto shifted away from the man and was moving to walk around the car back to the passenger side.

"I can do you better than he can or ever will. All you have to do is come with me and we could bump in those sheets all night." The guy made a licking motion with his tongue and leaned on the car with both hands trapping Naruto in the stop against the car. Then putting a hand on the blonde hip. That's when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. No one but him touched his angel. Sasuke opened his door and got out the car. And before the man could even blink he was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"You ever even think about touching him again you will wish I killed you." He whispered I the man's ear. He punched in the stomach and kicked him in the balls for good measure.

"Get in the car Naruto." He handed over the keys and then stepped into the car himself. When he looked he saw the guy limping back to his car. They sat in a car for a little while longer and both took a breath and settle themselves.

"You ok Naruto." Sasuke said it in such a low tone Naruto almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah I'm fine I get jerks like him all the time. But it's nice because you were there this time." Naruto's voice but he turned to Sasuke with a little forced smile. Sasuke didn't have the heart not to smile back.

"What happens all the other times?" Sasuke was concerned if the blonde was alone more people like this creep would find their way to the blonde and do something worst.

"I usually have friends who are overprotective who are around me a lot and if I go out at night I'm always talking on my phone walking to the car. He was a little bolder than most." That sad smile was back and out full force. Sasuke couldn't take having his blonde sad. Sasuke put his hand on the others shoulder and made him look over.

"I'm here now. And I'm not planning on leaving." Naruto smiled and leaned over to the side and kissed his cheek. Sasuke blushed just a little as the car started and then they were back on the road. They talked a little about the type of people Naruto had as friends. He talked a lot about Garra and Kiba being his best friend, and people the type of people to really take care of him if he needed them. And he had mentioned Kyuubi as well but he didn't want Sasuke to meet Kyuubi just yet. His older brother was just way too protective for his own good.

A few minutes later they started to pull it to the red light district. Naruto could see the go-go boys and the random people outside waiting for a good lay. Sasuke was skeptical about where Naruto was taking him. He could see prostitutes and dark alley ways where anything could happen if you walked or got pulled into one. Soon the car pulled into a stop and they got out. Naruto was confident in where he parked and gave the keys back to Sasuke.

"So where are we?" Sasuke walked closely behind Naruto down the block.

"Well we're going to the first club I ever opened and the one we're most of my friends are." Sasuke was surprised he was letting him see his friend so early. Well now is better than never people say. But Sasuke soon noticed something. "Wait didn't park outside of the club." Sasuke noticed they were still walking.

"No way there's never any space in front of that place so I just park further away. We're here." Naruto stopped in front of a building with a lighted neon orange sign that said Karuma. They passed many people in the line and it seemed to wrap itself around the building. Everyone either glaring or staring at them in awe. Naruto slowed down and looked at the bouncer. Sasuke saw the man and he looked intimidating enough to make him want to leave but also a familiar face. Kisame looked down and at the blonde and gave a toothy smile. "You're back blondie and you have Sasuke with you?"

"Yeah I wanted to show him my business, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up when his name was called he was thinking where he knew this guy from. "This is Kisame he is my bouncer most nights here." he stared down at the black haired boy.

"Hello Sasuke we have met once when you were younger, I'm friends with your brother." That's probably where he has seen he before but. This person didn't look like Itachi's type of person. He too many tattoos and blue hair. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. Naruto opened the door and almost immediately was shouted out from the stage.

"NARUTO!" The DJ yelled. EVERYONE GIVE A FUCKING HAND TO THE OWNER OF THIS BITCHIN' ESTABLISHMENT. Everyone clapped and cheered and Naruto lead Sasuke to the back of the club into his office. And then to find another person in there as well.

"Pein what are you doing in here." The man with orange hair and piercings lined down his nose was standing the corner.

"Waiting for Kakuzu to come back and pay me for the night so I can leave. He doesn't seem to understand I have a pregnant wife at home waiting. But on the other hand who is this, he kind of looks like Itachi." Sasuke analyzed another person who seemed to know his brother better than he knew.

"Well he is Itachi's little brother were on a date tonight. Sasuke this Pein the bartender and sometime the bouncer when we have special guests." Sasuke nodded and looked around the office and took somethings in. his blonde had various picture with people and most of them seemed to be taken in the club. He saw some picture with red heads and someone who looked similar to himself and he saw his brother in some of them and he was smiling. He notice Pein walking over to him and holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Naruto never brings dates here. Wonder what makes you so special." Sasuke took the hand and shook he felt special in a way he was the only date the blonde brought here.

"Nice to meet you too." Sasuke let go of the hand and tried to go and take a seat because it seemed like they would be staying here for a while.

"Ok, by the way Itachi is down stairs tonight." Naruto's eyes lit up and Sasuke's squirted into an 'Are you serious' "I'll take you to see Sasuke, its prime time to show you what I meant about Itachi, but wait a second." Naruto went to his desk and pulled out a stack of checks in envelopes and handed one to Pein. "Let's go Sasuke, goodnight Pein.

 _ **I absolutely hope you love reading this as much as I liked thinking about it. There are a couple more chapters coming your way in the near future and thanking for reading. It would be a nice help if you could comment and let me know if you liked the story so far. ~Patrick**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story has a lot of unnecessary detail but I like to write my stories like that. I put detail into it because I intend for this to be a long one shot kind of story. I have tried to make real chapter stories in the past but I could never finish them because the story would go too far along in my head (because before I write anything I like to have I dot the story in my head to know where I am going with it before it ends up a life story of the characters) that I couldn't type it down fast enough. I feel like my problem isn't like most were I don't know where the story should end or how to continue it like most I have read, but to be able to give it to you knowing that is my best work and give people sex with a good plot to it. I have tried twice I started two good stories on here and I have failed due to overactive imagination. Third times the charm right ?! Wish me luck.**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I just like writing fan fiction.**_

 _ **This story contains boy on boy relationships, might contain bondage and explicit sex.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ~Patrick**_

 _Last time on Blind Date …_

 _"Ok, by the way Itachi is down stairs tonight." Naruto's eyes lit up and Sasuke's squirted into an 'Are you serious' "I'll take you to see Sasuke, its prime time to show you what I meant about Itachi, but wait a second." Naruto went to his desk and pulled out a stack of checks in envelopes and handed one to Pein. "Let's go Sasuke, goodnight Pein._

S **ASUKE'S POINT OF VEIW**

Once down stairs I saw that is was more of a private setting with a few dancers on stage, the lighting was dimmed and you could see the clearly. Then that's when I saw Itachi siting in the corner of the room. Someone who he never thought would be in a place like this, where people could actually touch you. But even more surprising, he was getting a lap dance. She was beautiful and if he wasn't gay she would be his type. Her long midnight blue hair was in a high pony tail and she wore a loose crop top and high waist jeans.

He looked like he was enjoying it from the laid back expression and mouth slightly opened. She was in the process of wrapping her legs around him, and grinding down and it seemed to be too much for Itachi. He grabbed on to her hips and pulled her down. He nudged up and she held on and he pulled her down into a kiss. It seemed slow and like they really knew each other. Between watching his brother and the woman, and what Naruto has told him today, he was confused.

Naruto tapped Itachi, "I brought your brother here." He looked over and saw me with wide eyes and confusion all over his face. I also walked over to join the conversation.

"Sasuke I might as well tell you now, this is my girlfriend Hinata." The beautiful woman held out her hand and I robotically shook it. He would dwell on it later if she was a stripper or not. He felt a little light headed and he was barely hearing was the woman had to say.

"I have heard so much about you Sasuke, I hope to get to know you more personally in the near future." at this point he couldn't take it anymore he didn't know what his own life was at this moment. She got up and fixed herself arranging her shirt and tugging at the pants waist. I started see black around the edges of my eyes.

I was passed out at this out at that point.

 **SASUKE'S POINT OF VEIW (END)**

Itachi saw him tipping over and caught him at the last second and laughed. "This is why I didn't tell you." He laid his body down on a sofa nearby. He went back to tend to his lady and that really consisted of fondling her.

"Well Hinata, it seems like you were the one to break him." Hinata pouted and got worried about Sasuke. "It's ok he'll be fine."

"Ok, you will stay and not have to come back later for me right." He looked over at his devious little girlfriend and into the puppy eyes of death.

"Yes my little lotus flower." Hinata put her hair in a ponytail skipped back up stair to tend the bar.

"So now he knows I have a life and fainted." Naruto snickered a bit and poked Sasuke like he was a dead body. Itachi just shook his head at how he could have fainted.

"He'll be fine right, I don't want my date dying on me." Naruto looked up at Itachi and Sasuke started to move.

"I'm fine." Sasuke sat up and checked himself over.

"Sasuke you're fine, we'll talk about this later, for right now get some water and I'll be upstairs." Sasuke looked up at Naruto almost passed out again. So many things people don't tell him about. Why was he out of the loop? He looked up at Naruto once more and took the water.

"If I didn't take you here he probably wouldn't have told you till the wedding." Sasuke knew he was not going to make home the way he was feeling all light headed.

"They are getting married and they didn't tell father." Naruto shook his head and explained.

"No they're not getting married yet, but I know it's coming soon." Naruto gave him a look and smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I don't really do this kind of dancing." Naruto gave him the face of 'I can tell.' Naruto lead them upstairs.

"I know but I'll teach you. The music in clubs are for hooking up or getting shit face drunk. So if you don't move you might get trampled."

"Well that's nice to know." Now Sasuke was more scared than anything thing else. He had went through so many emotions today if he died he would have experienced them all.

"Don't be so down, this is still our date and you were willing to try anything an hour ago."

"Fine I'll put more effort in to it." Naruto smiled when he said that and then proceeded to pull him on the dance floor and start to sway his body into Sasuke's.

Naruto looked into his eyes and it started something in Sasuke. He grabbed him by the waist and grinded and Naruto moaned a little and then blushed. He turned to look at Sasuke again and smirked, and he smirked back.

"You wanted me to try right." As he wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde and kiss his neck. Their hips moved to together to the fast beat. Sasuke kept up with the fast beat that Naruto was moving at to the point he started to make the first move and guiding their movements. Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's to pull himself closer and then grabbed on to his neck. Sasuke felt like he was having and out of body experience when Naruto dipped and rolled his hips back up to his.

When coming back up Naruto met the coal eyes and saw the fierce look in them. He was suddenly brought into a mind melting kiss, which soon turned into a complete make out session. Sasuke moved on to his neck, licking and biting the skin that was there. Naruto shivered when Sasuke began to suck, when pulling away Sasuke saw he left a hickey and was insanely proud of himself.

"Of course the Uchiha gets it right his first try."

An hour or two more of dancing found both men hot and horny with a touch of sweat. Naruto had already gotten rid of his blazer and Sasuke got rid of his jacket and undid some buttons of the shirt he was wearing. Since seeing the opportunity of more skin Naruto nipped and sucked until hickeys were littered across of chest. Was he marking his territory against the countless men that grinded up against the other he didn't think so? But just to be safe he made sure no one would come close.

In Sasuke case he did the same thing, glaring at anyone that came to close to the blonde, holding him closer when someone got to touchy for their own good. They were both parched from dance so long they found some time to sit at the bar and order a couple of drinks. Once Hinata started to mix the drinks that one of them had to drive. They both agreed that would have soda instead.

Naruto sat up in his seat and leaned over to Sasuke. "You know you can dance very well, I don't know but do all you Uchiha's have natural talent for this stuff or what?"

Sasuke also leaned in close. "Dancing is not the only thing we have natural talent for." He smirked and Naruto had a full on blush when he picked up his coke.

"Well I guess we'll see about that." Sasuke guided them to a couch not too far away from the bar. They talked about simple things, like what they did for fun. The night when fast for them, they had dance a little more and left for the night. When stepped outside it was a little chilly with the night air. Sasuke draped his jacket on top of the blonde and lead them to his car. Naruto smiled he really liked Sasuke, even when he didn't smile and say too much.

 **Meanwhile… with Itachi and Hinata**

Itachi sat down at the bar after the couple left, and waited for Hinata to be done with her shift. She continued on with her work cleaning up the spills of the drunk and excess bar food. He noticed she wasn't paying attention to his presence, he knew she was ignoring him. He would wait, she would tell him what was wrong soon, and he knew it. She walked over, she always held grace, even if she was mad.

"Why don't you ever tell anyone about me Itachi? It took six months to just 'run' into one off your friends. And after a year your still doesn't know about me. HE FAINTED SEEING ME. You know, my whole family knows about you. You can't even let your bother know about me." She was close to tears and Itachi could see it. He wasn't his little secret anymore, he was hurting her feeling and he wanted to fix it.

She watched him go through slight emotions and then he suddenly stood up.

"Hina, you know I love you, even if I don't say it as often as I should. But I whisper it into the darkness for the night when you're asleep." _Or when you think I'm asleep._ Hinata thought. _But it was cute._ She lived for the little moments like that and kept listening.

"I really want to tell them at the right time and it be perfect. I want to show them you, the sweet, caring, loving side. The one that helps me keep calm at night. Listens to my rants and plans for world domination." Hinata felt like face planting. _He seem to have quite a few plans to take over the world._ She shook her head and smiled.

"I don't want my family to judge you from your background or what you do for you living. I know my mother will love you, but I'm not so certain on how my father would take to you. You have beautiful personality and mind of you own I like that about you. I want everyone to see what I see. You've got big plans coming up Hinata and I promise when they are done you will meet my whole family."

 _She saw the underlying message, when she finished opening her business and she could show she used none of his money to his family. She did this independently they will hopefully have nothing to say against her._ She smiled. _He always looked out for in the wrong way. That shouldn't matter to anyone, but still she hasn't met the family she wouldn't know how that would act around her. He understood why she worked late nights and her lifestyle in general, but would they, or would they think she was a stripper trying to get his money. She understood how he was bought up, her father was so happy when she bought an Uchiha home, but it won't be the same on the other end, bringing someone home not of the same pedigree. Was that what he was trying to save her from?_

"Ok Itachi I'll give you two days to tell your bother about me, and I'll be patient about the rest of your family for now." Hinata smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. But he captured her lips before she could say anything else. Itachi loved to hear her say those words. It got to him every time. He lifted her onto the edge of the bar, and swept a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"You know I am sorry hime. But I have a great place were going for our one year anniversary." Hinata laid her hands on his shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"Really now where is that." Itachi smirked he knew she love the theme parks. He had seen many pictures her as a kid and in college enjoying them. She always talked about going with him someday to get in on a roller coaster.

"Some place you love." He saw he face light up and then crash.

"We don't have to, that place is too public, and you don't have to do that for me." Itachi brought her head down and kissed her. It was short and simple.

"No I want to, to make for acting like you don't exist and I kind of want to enjoy it myself while seeing you in a swim suit again." He started to nibble on her neck and kiss her chest while she ranked her hand through her hair.

"Pervert." She barely got the words out as he messaged her sides and lifted her down from the counter.

"Only with Hina-chan." He walked her to the back so she could gather her things and take her back home for the night.

 **Back with Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke had pulled up to Naruto's house, and went in. It wasn't too late of Sasuke to stay over and spend a little more time in private. After removing the jackets and loosening some buttons, Naruto set about pouring some wine and putting on the T.V. for a little back ground noise. The night waned on and they ended up cuddle at the end of the couch and watching bad late night show while taking about what hobbies the other was into.

"What do you like to do for fun Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and gave a calming smile. Sasuke was already relaxed but he never really spent this much time on a first date ever. _To be honest I would never let people even get this close to me. Naruto is really different, and I wanted to be a little more outgoing for him._ In turn he has spoken more words then he ever did while presenting in a meeting.

"Well you have already told me I like to sit in quite living room and listen to classical music. There isn't much else to me really." Naruto rolled over with laughter. _I like hearing his laugh._

Naruto gave a disbelieving look. "I know you have to have done something else in your spare time then reading the dictionary." _I won't tell him that I have read the dictionary back to front then._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I do like practicing kendo and judo. That something really like do in my spare time." Sasuke started to run his hand through Naruto hair unconsciously and that seemed to make Naruto snuggle deeper into his lap.

"Are you any good at it?"

"I actually am I have won quite a few awards before I had to start the business full time."

"I find that funny, because you don't look like the type that would want to be touched by random people." Naruto said "I seemed like you wanted everyone away from us at the club."

"Well it one of this thing that I like to do, and it relives stress." Naruto smirked and sat up. At this point Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of Naruto. The way he stretched and showed a little skin that made him want to lick his lips and take a bit out of his side.

"There are lots of other things that relives stress Sasuke." His eye trailed back up to the blue ones and that were locked. He got bolder and leaned into the blonde's ear.

"Are you going to show me?" Naruto took that as challenge and maneuvered his way into Sasuke's lap having both legs in either side. Sasuke's hands immediately took to the sides of Naruto hips while he Naruto leaned in.

"You know I can let you drive now that you have had a glass of wine right." Naruto hands wandered up to Sasuke's shirt collar and started to unbutton. Sasuke hands took to riding up his shirt and finding home on his stomach waiting for the next move.

"Well maybe this was all part of my plan." Sasuke smirked down at Naruto as he slid he hand right up to his nipple and grazed over as if testing his boundaries.

"Mm maybe this was a part of my plan." Naruto said while he lifted himself up and grinding down. That was all the signal he needed to continue his course.

"Well I both of our plans." He angled Naruto to the side so that he could unbutton Naruto shirt fully and take in the beauty that was on him. Naruto blushed at the attention and that didn't go unnoticed be Sasuke either.

"I do too." Sasuke leaned in and captured Naruto lips, it was slow at first like the first time and this time no one was going to interrupt them. He let one hand roam on the blondes back and the other pinch at the dusted pink nipple before him. He mouth took purchase on sucking on random pieces of skin he could get to.

Naruto took this time to enjoy the pleasure and try to give the other the same. He worked on undoing Sasuke's pants, and since Sasuke was trying to get a continuous moan out of him it was hard to concentrate on what he was doing.

Sasuke had switched from just pinched the blondes nipple to sucking on it, the cause a pleasant reaction of him arching and grabbing his hair. He grunted into Naruto's chest. He had found out from other partners that he had slight hair tugging thing, and turned him on. His scalp was sensitive to the scratching and pulling. In turn Sasuke roughly pulled Naruto into a kiss and ravished hi mouth. Naruto's mind went blank and he moved with the flow of the kiss and pulled Sasuke closer by his hair, which made Sasuke crazy with want and move to grab those wonderfully round globes he had been looking at all night.

Naruto was getting turned on by the second he was hardening at Sasuke's rough treatment and was surprised Sasuke knew what he was doing. To him he had seemed sheltered. But never mind that he grinded down and he felt the pale hands grab he cheeks tighter. He moaned and Sasuke took this as a change and he pushed he tongue in. It was a dominance struggle but Naruto put up a fight but Sasuke won primarily because he took the time to change their position and put Naruto off guard.

Sasuke was now on top, but he had noticed a slight shift in his pants like he was hanging ot of them. He looked down and indeed his pants were unbuckled and zipped down. When the little minx had did that. Naruto grinned like a cheshire cat and raised a knee slightly rubbing against the other. Sasuke groaned and couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his shirt off and then attacked Naruto and pulled off his. Naruto got an even closer look at his aggressive side and tugged at Sasuke's pants a little more until he could feel the cock in his hand. Sasuke a little more naked then the other so he resolved to fix that by swiftly tugging the jeans off the tan hips and was almost elated when he saw the little bit of blonde hair. But certainly wondering if this was too far and if the other had worn underwear.

"Are you wearing underwear Naruto?"

Naruto blushed a dark red when he realized the position he was in. Sasuke was in between his legs and they were both hot and a light sheen of sweat was on both of them. "Yes, they are boy shorts since I can't wear jeans like this with anything else." He blushed harder and tried to close his legs.

 _Oo no you don't._ Sasuke leaned in forcing his legs open and kissed him. Sasuke used this as a distraction to unzip and pull the pants off faster. He also knew a way to make Naruto more comfortable. He lifted them up right so Naruto was back on his lap and facing him. This way he didn't feel too exposed while they were groping around. Naruto felt more confident in this position and began to grind down and Sasuke fell into the rhythm too. Soon enough he found his hand back on Naruto's ass his mouth on the rip buds while Naruto hand were in his hair tugging and the other was also travels down and messaging Sasuke's cock threw the boxers.

It really wasn't long after they got rhythm for this brain numbing pleasure that they feel a vibration between them. Naruto is now groaning for other reasons he want to ignore it. But he can't because it starts up again and this he is fully aware of the sound that comes with the vibration. Sasuke stopped all movement. Naruto groans again for other reasons then the pale god like creature before him. Naruto whispers an 'I'm sorry' on Sasuke's lips and removes himself off the raven, then grabbed the phone as the last verse plays.

"This is not a good time right now to call Garra." Naruto tone was short because he was aching in his pants and finally he found some one that interest him.

" _Sai says he's going to be home in two hours."_ Garra on the other had didn't care about Naruto's tone and went into the problem he had. He had found it hard to breathe when he had an argument with his lover and he brushed him off. He felt enraged and sad at the same time. And when he didn't know what his emotions were doing he called Naruto.

"Garra I need you to breathe and be calm, I know you don't show much emotion but a good positive vibe and a hot bath will make him happy." Naruto assured him but he didn't much care for Sai's feelings at this point.

" _What about me."_

"Garra right now I'm sorry to say it's about him. I know you're a caring person and it would be appreciated it you show it out right some times. He will make it up to you I know it."

" _Fine. What about your date."_

Naruto looked down pass his stomach to the other side of the couch and to see Sasuke. "It was going fine until you called and interrupted."

" _It's not Itachi is it?"_

"No it's not Itachi, it's his younger brother."

" _You're not going to have sex on the first date are you."_

"Well…" Naruto looked a little guilty he mean for things to get to far and while he was enjoy the clothed humping. He was a little happy the call came and snapped things into perspective.

" _Naruto."_ The deeper voice rumbled on the other side as a warning.

"Fine I'll update you in the morning. Ok Gar."

" _Ok."_ The phone when silent immediately.

"Well that was rude." He looked over to the other side of the couch where Sasuke looked just as needy as him. But he knew he shouldn't.

"Who was that?" Sasuke was curious he knew he was mentioned in the conversation at the end, but didn't know about what.

"That was my best friend being sad about his boyfriend and wondering how my date went." Naruto smiled and kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Well how did it go." Sasuke was a little eager to know if he had as much fun as him.

"It was going swimmingly, he had me right where he wanted me kissing me until I could think straight. And fondling my bare ass. But he could have got it too" Naruto was teasing Sasuke but all of it was true though, he felt great. "Until he called and made me realize what time it is."

Sasuke looked at his watch. It was almost 3 in the morning. "I need to sleep and you need to sleep." But Naruto once again found himself in Sasuke's lap kissing him senseless. "I do want to get rid of this for you." Naruto cup Sasuke's bulge as the others head rolled back. They both thought tomorrow morning was going to be hell for both of them.

 _ **I know the sex scene is coming in the next chapter, but I also wanted to make a side story to this with Kiba and Shino on the phone from their point of veiw and Garra and Sai's make up story. Also maybe if you guys like the Itachi and Hinata couple I think about doing how Hinata meets the family. I want to know your opinion so leave a review.**_

 _ **I absolutely hope you love reading this as much as I liked thinking about it. There is one chapter coming your way in the near future and thanking for reading. It would be a nice help if you could comment and let me know if you liked the story so far. ~Patrick**_


End file.
